Fleet
by TheCorpseGarden
Summary: He wanted to take her feelings away from her, to make her break under him. He was going to make her devoted to him, to make her feel like she needed him. He was going to make her forget all about her life in the Soul Society, and focus on a life for him. Rated M for a reason.
1. Run, run, run, as fast as you can

**Fleet**

**Chapter One: **Run, run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me... Or can you?

* * *

Shii Shihouin ran, as fast as her legs would carry her, down the long streets of Karakura town. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't know what she was doing. Everything seemed like a blur.

_"Give me a chance to escape."_

Her breath reeked of alcohol, and her heart beat hard against her chest. She was sweating, yet the night was cool. Her body felt like it was made of jelly and her mind was jumbled with questions and quick thoughts.

_"You think you can run, Shinigami?"_

She counted to ten in her head as steadily as she could, to see how much time she had left. One of her hands gripped the hilt of her zanpakuto while the other was balled in a tight fist. A loud sound erupted from behind her, but she didn't jump. She knew what was coming.

_"Take up my challenge or be branded a coward, Arrancar."_

She picked up her pace as best as she could upon passing a familiar street. There was a park near her, the perfect arena for an epic battle. She didn't want to jeopardize the town or its people for the sake of her own life.

_"You'll regret your decision, little scum."_

She narrowly dodged a powerful kick as she burst into the grassy clearing she was searching for. She wasted no time in sliding around and unsheathing her blade, releasing as much spiritual energy as she felt she was able to. She knew that help would be needed. She knew she just wasn't strong enough to take down a brutish Arrancar on her own. She had to give off energy to show her comrades where she was and the trouble she was in.

_"Come get me, fuckhead."_

There he was before her, his white outfit open enough to exposing his muscular chest and strong arms. His ice blue hair was a sight to see in the pale moonlight, but that didn't take away her harsh feelings toward him. An enemy was an enemy, she knew, and that would never change. He took a menacing step forwards with a disgusting grin on his slender face.

"Do you think you're intimidating?" She shot, raising a thin brown eyebrow.

"You seem to be shitting yourself, bitch." He replied with a hearty laugh.

She rolled her eyes and prepared for him to attack. He stood still for a long time, nothing but the wind moving his hair and clothes. For one graceful and unfortunate moment, she actually lowered her defence a little. A little over ten seconds had not been enough for her to ready herself, and that was her mistake. He disappeared from sight with light speed, but she had quick eyes. She darted out of the way just in time for his pounce, but didn't anticipate the sword swipes that came after. He took a jab at her shoulder, which she sloppily deflected so that her skin was only skimmed, and took a few more jabs at her stomach, to which he made a shallow wound once.

Advantages weren't in her favour, as she'd been drinking prior to their meeting; her swordsmanship seemed poor and very unprofessional. She despised her luck, but did not dwell on her faults. She knew that he wouldn't kill her where she was, not until he took her back to his leader. Her life was not in danger right then and there, but she figured it would be in due time if she didn't figure something out.

She jumped back at a few more incoming attacks. He was going easy on her, trying to tire her out so that he wouldn't have to hurt her too badly. He was playing with her, trying to see what she was capable of. Luckily, she felt her comrades close by, rushing to her aid. Among them were her three superiors, Captain Toushiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. The other two were members of eleventh division - her division. She knew that he felt it too, because his brows were furrowing with frustration. He stood away from her for a moment, his brain churning to develop a plan of action. It didn't take him long.

"You think they can save your sorry ass?" He hissed before charging at her with blinding speed. It took her a second too late to process what was going on. He landed right in front of her and kicked her hard in the stomach, making her gasp for air. She felt nausea boiling up in her stomach and did her best to fight back. She made a sad attempt to kick him back, but failed when he shoved her to the ground. He placed his foot hard against her sore stomach.

"I gave you a head start of ten seconds, stupid bitch, and you couldn't even run that far. I gave you time to put a damn plan together and you can't even weald your sword properly. Why the fuck does Aizen want _**you**_?"

She felt angry at his words, but couldn't find the breath to respond. She felt her comrades getting close to them and prayed they would make it in time to save her. She struggled to breathe in the air she needed, but continued to pant like a dog - like the dog she was.

There were voices advancing, and she heard Captain Toushiro's smooth voice shouting commands. Her body was roughly pulled up by the collar of her uniform, and suddenly she was flying. Her mind couldn't register what was going on, but she knew that it wasn't good. From the air, she could see ice coating the ground where the Arrancar was. The first attack of the night had been the Captain's, but it had been a cheap shot. She mustered the strength to wriggle around in his grip, to try and escape him. He pulled her up so that she was looking directly at his face. His glare was a horrible one, one that told her to shut up and accept her fate, one that made her freeze.

"Who are you, Arrancar?" Toushiro shouted.

"I don't care who the hell he is. He needs to die." Ikkaku scoffed, taking his weapon out.

Shii lazily glanced down at her mates and locked eyes with Toushiro. If anyone would be able to save her, she knew it would be him. They had a strong bond that had fostered when they joined the academy in the same year. He was stubborn at first, but eventually warmed up to her. While he went on to be a captain, she remained as an eleventh squad member, training hard to master bankai. There was something strange between them, something that was a mix of friendship, love, and lust. She wished he'd smile, just like he did that night when he'd-

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Sexta Espada."

Her eyes went wide and she cast her glance back to her captor. The substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, had twice faced Grimmjow and had lost miserably, or so she'd heard. Fear rose in her chest when she began to wonder what they were truly up against.

Grimmjow loved the horror Shii had in her eyes. He loved the anger her comrades bore for him. He wanted one of them to attack him. He wanted one of them to be sliced open by his own blade. He turned to look at his captive and flashed her a grin filled with insanity.

"Say goodbye, shinigami." He chuckled. "You'll never see them _**ever**_ again!" With those words, a portal to Hueco Mundo appeared beside him.

Toushiro leapt into the air to face the blue haired rogue, but was only met with a wad of spit landing on his chest and a clear sky filled with nothing but stars.

Grimmjow had made his escape. He'd wanted to kill them all - each and every one of them - but he'd managed to put his duties before his desires. He didn't want to lose his arm or rank again, by disobeying orders. He was a slave to Aizen and there wasn't anything he could yet do about it. The girl he'd grabbed was part of the evil leader's plan to get what he ultimately wanted and he was delivering her right to him - whether he wanted to or not.

The girl seemed worthless; useless with her zanpakuto, useless with her mind, and she had useless friends. The only thing he thought she might be useless for, he grinned, was her body. That was how many of the arrancar used female shinigami when confronted with one that looked sinfully useful. They either destroyed them on the spot, or kept them alive for torture and as sex slaves. Depending on what Aizen wanted to do with her, he thought he'd at least try to make use of her - or, make use of her body. Besides, he'd seen how she and Toushiro had stared at each other, foreign feelings in their eyes. He wanted to take those feelings away from her, to make her break under him. He wanted to make her devoted to him, to make her feel like she needed him.

He wanted to cause her pain and give himself utmost pleasure.

* * *

**(IMPORTANT) Please read**

**This is an old story that I took down a while ago. Now here it is, all revised and edited - I think it looks pretty good. I do apologize for the small errors here and there you may find (I'm sure there are a few).**

**There will be small romance between Shii and Toushiro, but there will also be some lust and strange romance between Grimmjow and Shii. By lust, I do mean future lemons, but this story will also have a plot (it's not pure smut).**

**I'm only going to continue updating this if I get reviews. I WILL NOT continue if I receive no reviews because I won't know if I'm writing for anyone. So please, write a little something, or let me know how I'm doing, or tell me you'd like me to update.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed!**


	2. Killers in My Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter two:** **Killers in My Mind, Killers Roaming My Body**

**WARNING: Sexual content.**

Sosuke Aizen's throne room was cold and had the stench of sweat. That was how it usually smelled, and that was probably how it would always smell. Grimmjow wasn't sure if Aizen was merely an unclean man or if throne rooms always smelt this way, but he didn't give much of a fuck. It wasn't like he had to spend his whole day in the foul-smelling place.

The girl was still unconscious when he chained her wrists above her head in a jail cell, and now Aizen wanted details about his mission - as usual. Grimmjow couldn't help but think how much of a nosey son of a bitch Aizen was. He truly hated him, hated his authority, but it was something he had to live with. Kaname Tosen was at the foot of the stairs leading up to the brunette's throne like always, making more hate well up within his gut. Tosen was on his shit-list, alright, right next to Ichimaru Gin and right below Aizen.

"Well, Grimmjow?" The cruel leader said in his smooth, persuasive voice. "Tell me of your results."

The blue haired espada resisted the urge to snort and ask him to shove his questions.

"She was drunk. It was easy. Some of her friends tried to attack, but they were too late." He smirked lightly at the memory of the albino captain's face before he disappeared from sight. How he enjoyed faces of pain and suffering. How he enjoyed _soul reaper's_ faces of pain and suffering.

Aizen seemed content with his response, with his overall performance and retrieval of the target. At the back of his mind, Grimmjow wondered just what he had in store for the girl. He wondered if she had similar powers to the other woman they'd retrieved; the weak orange-haired human with the extraordinary healing skills.

"Where is the girl right now?" He still had that usual stupid smile on his lips, the one Grimmjow wanted to punch off.

"I chained her in cell six. Ulquiorra told me that's what you wanted."

Another asshole he couldn't stand - Ulquiorra. He was Aizen's pet dog, always reporting to him and letting him know about all activities occurring in Hueco Mundo. He was loyal - too loyal. He had the loyalty of a _soul reaper_. Aizen nodded in acknowledgement, happy with his servant's work.

"There is more to be done."

Grimmjow looked his leader in the eye with confusion. As far as he was concerned, he was done his initial mission and thus able to do as he desired until his next. He had not been informed that he would have to do more when he had taken the mission. He thought he'd have no more involvement with the girl... at least, no more _mission _involvement. There would be involvement, but the kind he liked with women; the kind he'd silently promised her.

"You must make sure she is completely broken in only two weeks. This is a key factor to my plan and it must be done by someone with..." Aizen smirked. "...strength. I trust you will be able to accomplish this."

Grimmjow watched Aizen's smile widen in amusement at his wide eyed expression. He'd never received a mission of this sort before, but he had a feeling he'd enjoy it. The sides of his mouth twitched and he wanted badly to grin. He didn't know what Aizen was plotting in that head of his, but he didn't care.

"Can I break her_ my_ way?" He asked, anticipating a positive response.

Aizen gave a light nod and an odd chuckle.

"I only ask that you do not kill her or harm her body beyond repair."

* * *

Shii woke up to darkness with only a sliver of light shining from a slit in the door. Her wrists were chained in the shape of a 'V', which was very uncomfortable. The cuffs dug into her wrists so that she would not try to move around; they were designed to be painful. There was a draft coming from somewhere - it was the second thing she noticed. She felt a gust of air hit her bare back, slide across her thighs, and curl around her stomach. Even though she could not see herself, she knew she was naked. She wondered where she was and where her clothes had gone. She was trying not to panic.

She remembered being captured by Grimmjow while drunk, putting up a lousy fight, and not being saved by her companions. She recalled the Espada's wild stare and his ice blue hair, his strong grip and the way her heart stopped when he spoke. He was terrifying. But what terrified her more was the knowledge that she would probably see him again.

_'This is a horribly stupid scenario.' _Shii pouted inwardly. _'Who kidnaps someone, steals their clothes, and chains them up? Worse: what if other people see me like this? What's going to happen?'_

She heard quick footsteps treading down the hall and past her door. Wherever she was, it was a public place. She could only hope that no one would open her door while many people were around to gawk. She could only hope more that she was not naked for some sort of prostitution purpose. She had heard about things like that in the world of the living and in the Soul Society. Men would kidnap women they found attractive and sell their bodies to sexually aroused men for money. She didn't think she was in a situation _exactly _like that, but she could see no other reason as to why she had no clothes.

_'Aizen is scum.' _She thought. _'But he wouldn't stoop so low as to start a prostitution range.'_

She crossed the possibility of prostitution from her list of reasons; there had to be a better reason. She considered the possibility of humiliation and torture. Her captors could have stripped her and chained her while she was unconscious, all because they wanted to make her submit. It seemed like a legitimate answer. Being naked in front of people was certainly not something many people enjoyed.

_'But why would he want me to submit? What do I have to offer? Capturing Toushiro or Ikkaku would have been a wiser choice.'_

She tried to move her body so that she was sitting on her ass, but found the chains were too short. Her legs and wrists throbbed in agony, her feet falling asleep faster and aching more with every second that passed. It was lucky that she was a patient woman. She was now well aware of her situation and well aware that she could not escape just yet. Trying would only result in more discomfort. Instead, she decided she would sit and think while she waited for her captor to confront her once again. She would concoct questions to ask him. She would devise escape plans, and listen for sounds that gave her clues to where she was.

_'Some places have distinct sounds. If I have no sight and there's only a musky prison smell, sound and thought are my best options.' _Her reasoning was justified.

It was not until she woke up that she recognized she would not get anywhere by getting excited and crying. She would get somewhere by thinking things through and understanding her situation, and she was proud that she had made this realization.

Footsteps pounding quickly down the hall didn't even give her a chance to begin analysing. Her heart nearly broke out of her chest and her breathing quickened. In the dark, her eyes scanned the walls near the door, as if she were trying to see through them and watch the person walking. She was almost positive her captor was coming for her; she had woken up just in time. Her composure, upon hearing only his footsteps, shattered in a matter of seconds. She felt frantic and cornered, like a rabbit about to be shot by a hunter. There was something about Grimmjow that made her hair stand up. She hated him.

_'But how can I be sure it's him!?' _She tried to reason with herself. _'It could be someone else, it could be-'_

The footsteps seemed to quicken as they approached her, all sound ceasing when they stopped outside the door. She was positive it was the cursed Espada. Her breath hitched as she heard locks disengaging and heard the hinges begin to creak. She tried to find her strong resolve and composure, but her hysteria hid them well. She could only pretend to be calm and collected, but she doubted that work. Though it was a stereotype that muscular men were stupid, the Sexta Espada was an exception. Light flooded into the room and she closed her eyes tightly. She hoped he would close the door.

Grimmjow stepped into the cell and glanced down at the vulnerable young women kneeling before him. Yes, he thought, kneeling was a good word for her. His grin widened as he moved closer to her. He wanted to see her defiant eyes confront him and beg for him to stop, but she was still shielding her eyes from the light.

He knelt to her level when he reached her, inspecting her face while it was still disobedient. Her once tame brown hair was messy, and the black eyeliner left only traces on her eyelid. Her skin was not tanned like his, but pale, like most Shinigami. Her lips were a lovely shade of pink, full and inviting. His eyes trailed lower.

Shii cracked one of her eyes open to see what was going on. It didn't surprise her to see that he was directly in front of her, but it certainly made her heart pang. She didn't know what he was going to do with her; she didn't want to know. His eyes were searching her body hungrily, as if he were a deprived hound. Her eyes remained on his face the whole while, her face twisted into a harsh frown. When Grimmjow finally brought his stare away from her lower half, he met with her disgust.

Her throat ached and her tongue throbbed. She dearly wished to ask him the questions she had, but fear held her back. She was afraid of being laughed at, beaten, or worse. He saw these fears in her vibrant green eyes.

"Still as scared as that night you were hunted." He chuckled with a horrible smirk. "You're one pathetic Shinigami."

Her face flushed red before he'd even finished his sentence. The urge to slap him was strong, but she could do nothing.

"Look, you caught me on a night I'd been drinking. I wouldn't have usually been so easy." She replied, gritting her teeth to prevent herself from saying more. She promised herself she would try to be civilized in the face of danger; starting an argument would only cause more harm. She wondered how far the Espada would try to push her.

The blue-haired beast gripped her face in his large hand to make sure she wouldn't look away.

"Excuses!" He yelled, making her flinch. "I hope you're only easy in battle, girl."

Shii tried not to freak out upon hearing his sexual innuendo. She tried to convince herself that she had heard him wrong. She didn't want to think about what he could do to her. Instead of replying, she remained silent. Her brows were furrowed and her hands were balled into tight fists. Grimmjow saw that he was doing his job right.

"It's not easy to get you into bed, is it, Shinigami?"

His questions were so blunt that they burnt her mind; she didn't want to respond. She tried to shake her head out of his hand, but his grip only tightened. His hand made its way to her thigh, wandering across the flesh and moving close to her womanhood. She felt herself involuntarily tighten from the contact. She prayed he wouldn't do anything more than a little petting, but supposed that was wishful thinking. His hand slid further up her body, sliding along one of her hourglass curves. Grimmjow liked it when his women were thin and curvy in the right places; they submitted easier.

His hand eventually found its way to one of her breasts, and he couldn't help but inspect it a little further. He moved his other hand away from her face and made use of her other breast, as well. Both of his hands grabbed her nipples, twisting and pulling on them as gently as he could. He liked to tease his women until they begged for him... and she _would_ beg for him.

Shii's mouth dropped open instantly, but she closed it just as fast. Her breasts, particularly her nipples, were very sensitive to touch. He, being a sex fiend, probably knew he would get a reaction with his pulling and twisting, and she cursed him for knowing a woman's body so well. She swore she would kill him with the help of her comrades - when they came for her.

One of Grimmjow's hands moved away from her breast and tended to her womanhood - something she'd hoped he wouldn't do. He rubbed a finger between her folds and felt how wet she was becoming. With a smirk, he inserted two fingers halfway inside her, using his thumb to rub her clit.

"Looks like you are easy, bitch!" He laughed cruelly. "Do I even have to make you beg for me?"

Shii felt rage and embarrassment broil within her and finally lashed out.

"I'm sorry, asshole!" She barked. "I can't control primitive reactions like that! It doesn't mean that I condone this fucking... molestation! It means my body is the body of a Soul Reaper!"

Grimmjow quickly moved his other hand away from her breasts and backhanded her. Her head flung to the side, and she felt the chains dig into her wrists again. She hissed at the pain she felt throughout her body, and the fact that she let herself get overtaken by anger; she'd promised herself she'd stay cool. It felt as though it were impossible to regulate her feelings, goals, and emotions; so much was happening so quickly.

The Espada removed his fingers from her womanhood almost as fast as he had put them in. Expecting more hits, Shii braced herself and closed her eyes. He was strong and she was vulnerable; she knew she would have to watch herself from now on.

His expression was cold, but he bore no anger. The lack of anger was unusual for Grimmjow, especially since a woman had talked back to him. He would have usually done so much more to her - make her wish she was never born - but he decided against it. He didn't want to bruise her too much... at least, not until he finally got her into bed.

When no force came, Shii opened her eyes to see him rise to his feet and gaze down at her with a look devoid of emotion. That was something she thought she would never see on his face, and it chilled her.

_'What the fuck is going on here?' _She found herself pondering. Her body was shivering from the cool drafts_ and_ the thought of what he would do to her next.

She had quickly gotten over the unexpected strike, and still dared to look him in the eye. Her defiance was still strong, he knew, but it would shatter within his next few visits. He had been testing her, to see how much work he would have to do - to see what made her tick. No, he wasn't a stupid man in the least, and that was another thing that made him very dangerous; he could think for himself. She hadn't liked being angered or taunted. It had hurt her pride. She hated being pleasured by the enemy even more, something he had expected. What's more, he could tell she was confused, scared, hungry, and thirsty, more things he could prey on. His dick was hard, and he could very well have taken her exactly where she was. But he did not. He would restrain himself until the time was right, and then he would give her the best time of her wretched life.

Oh yes, she was going to break easily.

He moved away from her and stepped out of the room. Before he closed the heavy cell door once more, he turned to look at her over his shoulder. There was a glimmer of deviance in his eye, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"You want to live, bitch? Beg for me."

The door slammed, leaving her to bask in darkness and her own thoughts. Her stomach growled and her throat pleaded for water. Her mind searched for an answer, some kind of easy solution, but she found nothing.

All around her was nothing.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**I'm sorry for taking ages to update. This story is not currently my top priority, but I will try to make it into one if I see enough reviews or favourites/follows - I promise.**

**Thank you for reading, and once again, I apologize for the wait.**

**Please review? It would motivate me, and make me all happy and stuff!**


	3. Fantasies of a Madman

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Fantasies of a Madman**

Shii was left in darkness as the beast locked the door and left. She listened closely to his footsteps marching menacingly down the hall, her eyes still wide in shock and wonder. It was only when the footsteps faded, that she managed to get a hold of herself. So much had happened; there was so much to go over in her mind. She had to think of how to act around a crazy Espada with a dominance fetish, and how she would try to escape. Would her comrades come for her? She didn't think so. She knew the Head Captain like she knew her heart - he would not send his soldiers to retrieve _one_ person in such a dangerous land. No one was sure of Aizen's plans, so no one dared to tread onto Aizen's land. Besides, she was probably only kidnapped because she was the weakest link; Aizen needed someone to obtain current information and she was useful.

She shuffled on her knees and looked at her bound wrists. The fact that Grimmjow had kidnapped her and chained her in a cell meant that he was likely following orders from the former fifth captain. Why she was naked, she did not know. Perhaps that was part of the Espada's sick game, or perhaps Aizen needed a hostage to lure a few specific soul reapers to him; being naked was something to humiliate her. Aizen was not a stupid man; it was very possible that he knew of her ties to Toushiro Hitsugaya, Yoruichi Shihouin, and powerful eleventh squad members. But what could he gain from that?

_'No, he's after a far larger prize... There's something he wants from me...'_

But she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

She let her head fall in defeat and wished she had her arms free; meditation would have been a good way to calm her body down. Her brain was surfing from question to question, trying to find an easy solution.

_'...Except there is no easy solution. There's just me, naked in a jail cell, at the mercy of some bastard under Aizen's control.'_

Aizen probably didn't care what his men did to her as long as she survived. They could rape her, harm her, and even force her to do other unspeakable acts - what mattered was that she stayed alive. With no way to escape and no way to resist while bound, she was at a loss for what to do.

She thought back to Grimmjow's words before he'd left and grimaced.

_'Beg for him? He'd better kill me.'_

Grimmjow quickly paced down the long hallways of Las Noches, an ugly look on his face. Those who knew him stayed away from him, particularly when he looked as though he would shoot a hole through a lower's face. The loss of friendship and attention wasn't something he minded, of course, as he had no need for companionship; the strongest panthers needed no friends. Besides, his mind was occupied with other matters.

His thoughts kept trailing back to the girl in his possession. The images in his mind consisted of how surprised she had looked upon seeing him before her, how good her body looked when she was on her knees and in chains, and how she would look moaning for him. Until now, he had never believed he would receive such a sweet mission from Aizen.

A smirk graced his lips as he approached his quarters and unlocked the door. Taking a step inside and making his way over to the bed, he felt as though he were stalking his prey. For a split second, he imaged the girl on his bed, chained and waiting for him. She pretended to be unwilling, but he knew he could seduce any woman. As soon as he started touching her, nipping her neck and stroking her breasts, she gave in. She told him how their lust was forbidden but how badly she wanted him. He grinned and marked her - she was _his_ filthy soul reaper.

He blinked and the illusion went away. There was no more sexy soul reaper and no more lust on his bed. Her long, slender legs and tugable brown hair had never really been there, but as his head pressed against the pillow, his imagination came alive once again.

There she was, walking toward him in nothing but her panties. Her hair was draped over her breasts, teasing him with what he could not see. Her hips swayed as she moved and one leg stepped ahead of the other, as if to tell him she wanted to wrap them around his waist as he drove into her. Her green eyes were watching him with want as he sat up and smirked at her. She moved her body onto the bed, sitting on the edge and twisting to partially face him. She draped an arm over him and arched her back to let him know she was ready for him.

_'Stupid bitch,'_ he thought with pride. _'You can never be ready for me.'_

He pulled her on top of him and held her there with his arm, the other hand wandering over her stunning body. She had curves in all the right places, and hips to match. Her ass was firm and existent, unlike many of the female Arrancars that dwelled around him. He pulled her hair back and brought his hungry lips to her neck. His teeth dug into her flesh as if he were a vampire, dependent on blood. She moaned and squirmed as he worked on her, knowing what she was about to get.

Flipping her so that she was under him, he pulled her panties to the side and pulled his dick from his pants. He gripped her hips and smirked at her whimpers as he pressed against her entrance. It felt like he had waited ages to claim her. With one swift motion-

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

His eyes snapped open and he brought his hand away from his throbbing erection. He raised his head to look at the closed door. The slit of light that came under the door was blocked by the shadow of someone's legs. He gritted his teeth and growled lowly. Whoever was at the door had no right to interrupt him and, by god, he would make them pay.

He got up and stomped to the door, swinging it open with the force of a rabid bear. His rage only fuelled when he came face to face with the one person he hated a little more than Aizen. His eyes narrowed and his fists shook.

"Ulquiorra..." He hissed.

The pale Espada merely stared at his rival, as if he were contemplating his next move. His posture was as calm as it normally was and his face held no expression; he was about as playful as a dead clown. That was what made him so easy to hate, so easy to want to kill. If only he didn't have tricks up his sleeve, the craft bastard, Grimmjow could have taken him out a long time ago.

_'Cheap bastard can't fight like a man.' _The panther begrudgingly thought. _'I hate this little pussy.'_

The men stared at each other for what seemed like a millennium. Grimmjow thought his horrible thoughts while Ulquiorra thought about whatever he commonly thought about. Grimmjow's fists were balled and Ulquiorra's hands were straight at his sides, though if a fight were to occur, both would be equally prepared.

"What the hell do you want?!" Grimmjow yelled, slamming the side of the door frame with his fist. The silence was getting to him. Unlike the emotionless Espada, he found tension annoying.

Ulquiorra's expression stayed the same, despite his comrade getting angry and punching things; he didn't even flinch when the man took a step toward him. That was what he hated about Grimmjow - he was never willing to give patience a chance and always had to have things his way. In fact, Ulquiorra had the suspicion that he would one day betray Aizen in favour of following his own path. Grimmjow's lack of obedience and intellect disturbed him. Nevertheless, he wasn't there to have a friendly chat.

"Aizen-Sama has told me to keep an eye on you, Grimmjow." The man said simply. "He wants to make sure you do not kill the girl. She houses a great hidden power within her mind that we must have. If she dies, her secret will be lost."

Grimmjow's eyes widened upon hearing this new tidbit of information. Aizen hadn't bothered to tell him about his motives for the girl and Grimmjow had brushed her off as a war hostage to be used for information. Now that he learned of her importance and secret power, she was far more interesting than he had once thought. Perhaps her body wasn't the only thing about her that was useful after all.

He felt his rage slowly begin to seep away, slowly being overtaken by curiosity. He wanted to learn more about the girl without raising the suspicion that he _needed_ to know. If possible, he didn't want to have the pale Espada know that he had an extreme sexual attraction to a mere soul reaper.

"I can handle a damn interrogation without your help, asshole!" He roared, forging anger. "Besides, the girl can't have any power useful to us, she's too weak!"

Most arrancars would have fled at this point, knowing better than to talk to Grimmjow when he was in such a foul mood, but Ulquiorra stood his ground. He closed his eyes for a moment to think about his reply. Grimmjow accused him of being unable to fight like a 'man', but Ulquiorra was simply smart about his battles and decisions; he knew how to analyse his enemy. He could tell that Grimmjow was more interested in the captive than he was letting on, something that could get in the way later. He could also tell that Grimmjow was trying to obtain information from him. If Ulquiorra had the emotional capacity to smirk, he would have. The blue-haired Espada was _too_ easy to read and_ too_ easy to manipulate.

"You are a fool." The tranquil man replied. "She knows how to use her power to a small degree, but she must be trained in obedience before we can teach her more and utilize her." He turned to walk away. "That is your job."

Grimmjow thought about grabbing the smaller's outfit as he walked away, but quickly decided against it. He doubted he would get any more information out of him without making his interest obvious; he would just have to wait until a greater opportunity arose. Regardless, he was content with the information he had managed to gain..._ very_ content.

Ulquiorra kept his thoughts to himself and his eyes forward as he heard Grimmjow grumble something under his breath. He had given him the information that Aizen had wanted him to have and that was good enough; he needed to know nothing more.

_'Aizen-Sama knew he would perform his mission better if he knew more about the girl; he knew that Grimmjow had an interest in her.' _The man thought as he disappeared from the Sexta's sight.

He, too, had seen the spark of interest in Grimmjow's sky blue eyes upon mentioning the captive's usefulness. There was lust hidden beneath, forbidden lust that he would hide behind torture and dominance. He and Aizen knew that Grimmjow had a soft spot for the captive, and it was that very soft spot they would prey upon.

Everything was going exactly to plan.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**I have neglected this story and have written a short chapter to compensate and develop the plot. I'm sorry to all my readers that had to eagerly wait (or just wait) for this to come out. Part of it is that I don't get many reviews and kind of just forget about the story as I write for others ones (especially **_**Everything Remains**_**). But that's not to say I'm ungrateful to those that have reviewed - I love you guys and I write for you!**

**Anyways, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy.**

**I **_**encourage**_** you to review :)**


End file.
